


Things will never be the same

by elenilote



Series: The sassy wolf and the huntsman [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris confronts Peter and things...happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things will never be the same

For once Derek can think of nothing to say. No snarky, witty response to defuse the situation. Sure, he’s always known his uncle to be indiscriminate in his appetites but Chris Argent? Seriously, what the hell was going on here?

He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts it takes a moment to notice the silence that has fallen. Both men are looking at Derek expectantly and suddenly he realizes they want him to leave.

“Oh for fuck’s sake... _really_?” Derek groans, he so doesn’t want to think about those two…together. No, definitely not going there. “You and I need to talk,” he fires as his parting shot to Peter and walks out of the suddenly-too-crowded room.

It’s a long while after Derek has left before either man speaks, too much yet not enough has happened between them. It’s Peter who caves in first - of course he is, Chris smiles to himself, he always was the hasty one.

“You came. I confess I wasn’t sure you would, after last weekend.” It’s only because Chris knows him better than anyone that he hears the tremor in Peter’s voice that speaks louder than any words of the storm raging inside him. Cause he feels it too.

“I…want you and want to be _with_ you but…can we do it? We’re not teenagers any more, Peter - we have responsibilities, it’s not just us two that can get hurt…”

The tiled floor is cold and hard and uncomfortable but Peter doesn’t notice as he kneels on it, his gaze never leaving the blue eyes of the man in front of him. So what if his hands shake a little as trace the familiar yet different lines of Chris’ form. He finds the sweet spots with ease, knows just how to make Chris's knees go weak. But for all his bravado Peter hasn’t done this to others, none of his conquests in the past twenty years have been more than moment’s distractions.

When Chris finally stops shuddering and moaning, he pulls Peter up to a fevered kiss, the kind that dispels any doubts Peter may have had about Chris not wanting this - him - any more. The thrill of giving a blowjob in a school locker room where at any moment someone could walk in on them - the sort of thing they used to do years ago when they were young and reckless - has made both of them more than a bit breathless with excitement.

The distant noise of students walking out of class filters through and they pull apart. It’s too private, too soon yet for them to want to share this with the world. Though they both know that Derek would have to be told, and Allison - the others could wait.

With a dramatic sigh that is not entirely faked, Peter tidies his appearance and leaves, but not without one final kiss, a promise to continue later. Chris is left standing alone amidst the lockers as if somehow it hasn’t completely sunk in what just happened.

The hunter and the prey. Chris shakes his head, a disbelieving smile playing on his lips - what an unlikely pair they make. But it feels…right, like it did years ago. But this time, there are no parents to make threats and pull them apart. This time, this time they can make their own destinies.


End file.
